The Common Factor
by Bluebox345
Summary: In which Virginia (Pepper) Pots unknowingly has a connection to all of the Avengers. A series of one-shots consisting a total of 20 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story that will consist fully of one-shots. This story, _The Common Factor_ will not be in time order, but it will be in the order that Pepper meets each of the Avengers or avenger related people (like Shield Agents). This will consist of 20 chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel, Disney does.

 **Updates:** This story will be updated once every Sunday.

* * *

 **The Common Factor**

 _ **Bluebox345**_

 **Chapter 1- Clint Barton**

Virginia Potts was sitting in the stands of the circus, watching the main act. The crowd showed their enthusiasm by gasping and screaming at the right points during the show. There were trapeze artists, dancers, clowns, huge animals and ring masters.

The one person that caught Virginia's eyes the most was the archer. He looked a bit young for his role, but his skills were phenomenal. He hit every shot that he set out to do.

* * *

The show was over and Virginia making her way through the crowds to the restrooms. Her parents were going to wait by the shop. Somehow, in the large crowds, she found herself lost, in an area she knew that she wasn't supposed to be. There were crates stacked over the gravel and cages were tigers and dogs were sleeping or pacing.

Virginia jumped when a tiger growled at her and she scooted away from the cage instinctually.

"You're not supposed to be here." Came a man's voice from behind her.

Virginia froze and turned around slowly. It was that archer from the main event. He was wearing tight black pants, no shirt and his bow was strung diagonally over his shoulder and his quiver hung off of a belt clip on his left side. He definitely worked out, as Virginia studied his ripped chest.

Virginia swallowed, "Sorry, um. I was looking for the restrooms."

The archer lifted an eyebrow, "And you decided to look in a closed tented area?"

"The tent was open." Virginia defended herself.

"Well, next time, don't go in places that don't have any people around." The archer stated, "Come, I'll show you the way to the restrooms."

Virginia followed next to the archer, "You were good in that act." Virginia stated, "How long have you been training?"

The archer didn't even look at her and responded with, "Since I was old enough to hold a bow, I've been practicing." After the terse response, Virginia remained silent the rest of the way, "Well, here we are." the archer said.

Virginia saw the blue portable toilets and the long line that was lined up in front of them, "Thank you." Virginia said gratefully. She looked around and noticed that the archer disappeared. Virginia sighed, she never got his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Nick Fury**

Virginia Potts was waiting online for her coffee in Washington D.C. Virginia was here for business, more specifically, job hunting. There was a police car siren in the distance that was barely audible over the chat of the shop. Virginia hatted job hunting. Her last job had laid her off because their business was going bankrupt and she was the newest hire. She was the first to go.

The line moved up a couple spaces. Customers began to look around to the outside window as the siren sounds grew louder and louder. Suddenly, a car sped past the shop, seemingly going about 50 miles per hour in a 25 mile per hour street.

The car had a gun pointed behind it at the cop cars chasing it. Everyone ducked and some screamed as the bullets from the cars tore into the shop window. Virginia felt someone covering her as the glass rained down on the customer's waiting in line.

After the glass stopped falling, there was an eerie silence following it as the customers and Virginia stood back up cautiously, surveying the damage.

Virginia looked to her left to see the man that had covered her from the falling glass. He was tall and muscular, dressed all in black and had an eyepatch. "Um, thanks." Virginia said to the man.

"No problem." The man replied.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" Virginia asked.

"New in town then." The man stated.

Virginia nodded, "Looking for work."

"Not often. " Suddenly the man's cell-phone went off. "Ah, that'll be work. Nice meeting you."

The man took the cell out of his pocket and said, "I'm on my way." And walked out of the shop. Virginia stared after him, wondering just what his job was that he was calm and collected after nearly dying and protecting her at the same time while most of the shop-goes were in hysterics.

Virginia sighed as two cop cars pulled up to the shop, presumably to check to see if everyone was okay. It looked like she wasn't going to get her coffee today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Melinda May**

After disappointment at finding no current jobs available for a financial assistant, in the field she wanted, Virginia Potts left D.C. and headed to New York City. Hopefully she would find what she wanted there.

Taking a break from job hunting, Virginia took a stroll through central park. Visiting central park was on her to-do-list for sightseeing in New York city. Now she could check it off her list. It was a perfect day out.

The grass was bright green, the sky blue with puffy white clouds. People were out and about the park, going about their daily business. Walkers and joggers were scattered throughout the park. Dog walkers were also out along with the occasional mother or nanny pushing a stroller.

Virginia was busy looking at everything around her that she never looked behind her. Suddenly, Virginia was on the ground, another woman in a jogging outfit on top of her. Virginia made a slight moan of pain which brought the woman out of her shock.

"I'm so sorry." the woman said. The woman was a bit taller than Virginia and Asian with her dark hair pulled up to a messy bun. She wore runner's pants, shoes and a tank top with her ipod in a pouch on her arm. She took out her headphones and helped Virginia up, "Sometimes when I run, I get so focused that sometimes I don't notice what's in front of me."

Virginia dusted off her pants and tried her best to hid her wince, "It's okay. Accidents happen."

"Thanks.. I'm Melinda, by the way. Still haven't found a job, I see." the woman responded.

"Job?" Virginia asked, then said, "Yeah, still looking."

"Well, I'd try Stark Industries. I heard they're hiring." Melinda put her headphones back in her ears. "Sorry again." Melinda took back off jogging.

It was only a few hours after the encounter that Virginia Potts wondered how Melinda knew she was looking for a job and what job she was after.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter is a little longer than normal.

 **Chapter 4- Tony Stark**

About a month into her new job at Stark Industries, Virginia Potts sat in her cubicle going over the monthly financial statement for Stark Industries. Virginia sat there, biting her lip, going over the calculations again, again and again.

They didn't add up. Puzzled she called up Jerry who was the supervisor of gathering up all the bank statements required to make a monthly to yearly financial statement. "Hey, Jerry, Are you sure you sent over all the paperwork for the monthly statement?"

"Yup, sure did. Double checked. Is there a problem?"

Virginia hesitated then said, "Yes, the statements don't add up. According to this, we're going to be paying two billion dollars over what is required."

"You sure 'bout that?" Jerry answered, "Cause I gave you all I got."

"Are you sure?"

"Damn sure. Recheck your math. Beside, Stark is the one who did the math. Guys a genius. He can't be wrong. Perhaps you missed something. Anyway, gotta scram. Workin' real hard over here."

"Wait, wait-" The phone clicked letting Virginia know that Jerry had hung up on her. "Uhg. Damn." She put the phone back on its charger. Virginia mulled over what Jerry had said. Anthony Edward Stark is the one who did the math. The genius, who was also her boss, was the one who did the math. Things aren't adding up. She know's she's right, she's never wrong when it comes to math problems.

Perhaps she should go up to Mr. Stark, show him the numbers, and have him check one more time. Yeah, that was it. Determined that nothing could stop her, Virginia gathered her paperwork and marched over to the elevator and chose floor 350, the one her boss was on. The elevator ding alerted her of her arrival and she marched up to Stark's office, which currently had two bodyguards outside of it.

They turned her away. She persisted. Again, they turned her away, telling her that Stark was busy and not to be disturbed. Frustrated, annoyed and determined not to let her job lose billions of dollars, Virginia suddenly bolted past the bodyguards and made it into Stark's office.

Stark looked upright in shock as she barged into her office, "Mr. Stark, please, I need to talk to you."

From behind her one of the bodyguards tried to grab her arms and twist them behind her back, but Virginia was ready for him. Whipping out her Pepper Spray, she sprayed the first bodyguard in the eyes, who let out a yelp, covering his face.

Virginia made it to Stark's desk, throwing her papers on it, not even registering Stark's look of shock and amusement. "Please, listen." Virginia said at lightning speed, "The monthly financial statement." At this point the other bodyguard grabs Virginia's Pepper Spray out of her hands and pulls Virginia's hands behind her back and Virginia heatedly continues as she is being dragged out of Stark's office,"You're going to lose two billion dollars if you don't listen to me!"

At that yell, Stark says, "Wait!" The body guard stops moving Virginia back, but with protests. He checked over Virginia's math. Then again with a small frown. His eyes widened after the third time, "Let her go." Begrudgingly, the bodyguard let Virginia go, who yanked her hands out of his grip and straightened her shirt.

Virginia noticed that Stark was currently smirking. That would not bode well for her, "So, Pepper, huh. Well, you've just been promoted to my PA."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Jarvis**

Virginia walked into Mr. Stark's home on 1800 Malibu Point, gaping at the interior of the mansion. The floors were hardwood. A long semi-circle couch was up against the back wall. The view from the windows to the ocean was magnificent, but once she looked closely, she could tell that it was an image, reflecting what it looked like outside. A hallway came in between the lounge and the kitchen, and a circle stairway on the left. A black piano sat in the middle of the circular area between the upstairs stairway and the downstairs stairway. It was surprisingly spotless.

She turned to the right to see Mr. Stark standing there, arms crossed with a smirk, "Welcome to my humble abode, Pepper Potts."

At the silly nickname, Virginia glared at her employer, "It's Virginia, and thank you."

"Nope. It's Pepper now." Mr. Stark moved to the kitchen which was directly to the right of her. He bent over, seemingly getting something from underneath the bar-type counter. He set a bottle of wine on the counter, took a glass from the cabinet and proceeded to fill the glass with a red wine. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Want some?" He asked, raising the bottle a bit.

Virginia shook her head, "I don't drink on the job."

"Hmm." Stark took a sip from the glass, and walked back over, carrying the glass of wine as he went, "You will soon enough. So, Miss. Potts. This is your first day. I will require you to be on call twenty-four-seven. You will make sure all my houses are cleaned and livable at a moment's notice. You will also be in charge of my schedule. Booking events and the like. And that's all for now. I'll up it a notch once you've settled in for a week. Just so you're warned, no P.A. of mine has lasted longer than three months. Still up for the job?" Stark raised an eyebrow and smirked, as if challenging her.

Virginia bit the inside of her cheek. That was a lot. But that smirk. Oh, now she would make him regret challenging her, Virginia smiled devilishly, "Definitely."

Mr. Stark smiled, "Excellent." Then said, "Jarvis, fill her in, get her all the paperwork that she'll need downloaded onto her laptop."

A british sounding voice echoed throughout the room, "Of course, sir. Welcome to 1800 Malibu Point Miss. Potts."

Startled, Virginia let out a small surprised yelp and Mr. Stark snorted, "That's my A.I." Mr. Stark headed over to a door on the left wall and typed in a code. "I'll be in my work area, which is forbidden for you to enter. He'll help you settle in." Mr. Stark paused and turned to look at Virginia and, surprisingly, gave a small smile, "Good luck."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- James Rhodes**

It had been 48 hours. Only 48 hours since she had agreed to become Stark's PA and she felt as if she was going to go mad. Mr. Stark was certainly telling the truth when he said he wouldn't make it easy for her.

Virginia Potts, or Pepper as Mr. Stark called her, was sitting on a tall chair next to the bar in the kitchen. Her laptop was in front of her and papers were spread outward from her, almost covering the entire bar.

She rubbed her right temple, feeling a headache coming on. Virginia groaned and muttered to herself, "How the hell am I supposed to get all this done? He's like a hyperactive child."

"I hope you're not talking about me." Said a man's voice from behind her.

Virginia squeaked in surprise and had to catch herself from falling off the chair, she spun around to see a tall man in an army uniform a couple steps away from her, "No, not you. Uh, who are you, by the way?"

"Lt. Colonel James Rhodes. I've been Tony's friend since college." Jim Rhodes stated, "Now, what has Tony done to make you in a huff?"

"Well…" Virginia hesitated to tell a military commander anything, figuring that it might be bad for her boss's business.

"Don't worry. I'm off the clock."

Virginia smiled, "It's just, ugh." She threw her hands up, "He's so frustrating. I can see now why he keeps needing new P.A.'s. He's always super busy and everything is disorganized. It's an OCD person's nightmare."

Lt. Colonel Rhodes snorted, "Yep, that's Tony. Tony always gives his P.A.'s hell the first couple months, to weed out the ones who are only doing the job because of his name and money. My advice, stick it out. If it really doesn't work out, I'll help you search for another job."

Virginia sighed, "Thanks. Lt. Colonel Rhodes."

"You can call me James."

"Then you can call me Virginia."

James smirked, "Not Pepper?"

Virginia just groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Natasha Romanova**

Virginia, or Pepper, as Tony liked to call her, had a weird feeling. You know, the feeling that you are being watched then when you look behind you and nobody is there? Yeah, that's what Virginia was feeling right now.

She'd had the feeling for over a month since taking up the mantle as The Tony Stark's P.A. When she first mentioned the feeling to Tony, which was a mistake, by the way, he laughed and said that it was probably a sneaky reporter trying to get a glimpse into her life.

It worked for a while. But that constant nagging feeling had returned tenfold. Virginia currently clutched her purse deeper against her chest and had her car key pointed up, between the fingers of her hand. If she swung at anyone, they would get a nasty surprise.

Virginia was currently walking out to her car from a nice restaurant work dinner with some fellow colleagues. She had the sinking feeling that she would regret walking out alone. As she passed a street light, it suddenly flickered and went out.

'Ok.' Virginia thought, 'Don't panic. Just walk faster.' And that's what Virginia did. She heard a thump and a thud to the left of her. Against her better judgement, Virginia turned and looked around the car to see a women standing up from in front of a car.

She was thin, tall and had her red hair up in a ponytail. The girl smiled at her, "Sorry, I'm kinda a klutz."

Virginia breathed a sigh of relief, "It's okay. Have a good night."

"You too." The woman replied and turned back to, what Virginia assumed, was her car. Virginia made it to her car and surprisingly, the feeling of being watched was gone.

"Hmm." Virginia shrugged, got into her car and drove off.

* * *

A rough man's voice was speaking, "I've told you countless times, Agent Romanov. Do not interfere with your charge."

"But the man was going to-" A woman's voice cut in.

The same man's voice spoke, "You're re-assigned to training new recruits for a week."

"You know that I'll break them."

"A punishment is a punishment. Besides, they should know how dangerous this line of work is before they actually get to assignments. You are the perfect candidate to break them in, so to speak. Now get to it. Oh, and Romanov, you didn't hear it from me but, good job."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. Life (brother's HS graduation, family, and summer trips) and a summer college class (4 week course, 6:30 am - 2:00 pm, M-F, for 9 credits) got in the way.**

 **Chapter 8- Phil Coulson**

Virginia had given up trying to get Mr. Stark to stop calling her Pepper. Even though she didn't like the nickname at first, she was slowly growing used to it. She wasn't introducing herself as Pepper, but people that she met from work already seemed to know her nickname and called her by it.

She had been working for Mr. Stark for about five months now. The days and weeks were beginning to blend together and for moments in the day it seemed that she always worked for Mr. Stark.

A knock on her office door at Stark Industries (SI) interrupted her floor secretary, Fay Brooke, started to speak, "Miss. Potts, I'm sorry to bother you, but a man is here to see you. He said he's here from the government."

Virginia looked up, surprised. She didn't have any appointments for this time, "Well, send him in."

A man about a head shorter than she was, bald, walked in. He held himself up with confidence as he closed the door behind him, "Miss. Potts. I'm Mr. Coulson from the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Division. Sorry for this interruption, but I would like to make a business proposal that would greatly benefit the both of us."

It was strange, he didn't come over and shake her hand, and do all the unnecessary suck-up stuff that business people do. He also didn't sit down.

"I've never heard of the organization you spoke of-"

"I'd be surprised if you had." Mr. Coulson interrupted.

Virginia waited until he was done, then continued, "but tell me an overview of the proposal and I can possibly mention it to Stark before other companies. You're not the only ones trying to get into his pocket."

Mr. Coulson smiled, "It's not weapons… or sex," Virginia snorted, "We want him to design something. We think it will greatly benefit both parties."

"Well, what is it?"

Coulson smirked, "An aircraft carrier."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Daisy "Sky" Johnson**

 _ **(Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D)**_

Pepper… no, no, it was Virginia…. _Virginia_ Potts first noticed something was off with JARVIS as the lights flashed on and off at Tony's home on 1800 Malibu Point. Then the radio station came on, and rotated channel after channel until it became a blur of noise. The T.V. turned on and flipped through channels as fast as the radio did.

This… this she couldn't fix. But she knew who could…. "TONY!" Virginia yelled from the living room. She waited a minute. He was probably still in his work shop, which apparently she didn't have clearance yet for.

Then, she got a phone call from a panicked woman at SI headquarters. Apparently it wasn't just the house, it was the whole company every office, including branches in other countries, all happening simultaneously…. They were getting hacked. And whoever it was, they were good enough to get passed Stark's firewalls.

Virginia yelled for, "TONY!" again. Nothing. She tried again and one more time. No answer. She knew that he would never check his phone if she tried to text. That happened before, wasn't fun.

Damn. Eventually Stark made his way up out of his mancave, blinking fast as he looked around and realised what was happening. Glaring at her, Stark rushed to a laptop that was on the kitchen bar-counter, charging. "Why didn't you tell me we were being hacked!" Stark yelled as he began furiously typing.

"I tried. _You_ never gave me access to your man cave." Virginia shot back as she came over to get a look at what Tony was doing. It was a bunch of code she didn't understand.

"It's not a man-cave, for the billionth time. It's a workshop."

"A workshop that you practically live in, including a spare bedroom with a full bathroom."

"Workshop." Tony shot back.

"Man Cave." Virginia insisted.

"Aaand, Done." The lights turned back to normal, the radio turned off as well as the T.V. "All fixed." Tony insisted as he went back to his man-cave door. "Oh, and JARVIS, now that you're back, give Miss. Potts full clearance. And for the record, it's a workshop."

"Yes, Mr. Stark." The british AI answered.

"MAN CAVE!" Virginia yelled as the door to Stark's workshop swung shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I am posting this today instead of tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will be driving all day to see the total eclipse on Monday. I won't have time to post tomorrow, or access to the internet.

 **Chapter 10- Bruce Banner**

 _ **(Before The Harlem Incident)**_

Pepper (she had given up calling herself Virginia) Potts was walking through Culver University in, ironically, Virginia, on the lookout for one Dr. Bruce Banner. Once Stark had seen his publications, he had become obsessed with the man and now it was her job to try and recruit him to work for SI.

She opened the door to Dr. Banner's lab and looked around. It was the standard laboratory setting. "Can I help you?" A male voice sounded from behind her. Pepper gave a small jump and whorled around. There stood Dr. Banner.

Dr. Banner was about a head shorter than her, wearing blue jeans, a grey plaid button-up shirt and his glasses rested where they should be. "Oh, Dr. Banner. I'm Pepper, er, Virginia Potts. I work for-"

"Tony Stark." Dr. Banner finished for her, taking off his glasses and putting it in his front shirt pocket, "I know. I've been wondering when you guys would try to recruit me."

"So you know why I'm here." Pepper stated. She knew that Dr. Banner was smart enough to see through any scheme that she might pull on him to try to lure him into working for SI.

Dr. Banner crossed his arms and leaned his back on a table, "Here's how it's going to go down. You will lay out a very well rehearsed speech about working together for the greater good and how Stark Industries will help with my research. Then I will hem and haw for another hour, not making a decision. You will leave me with a card and two weeks later, I will decline the offer."

Pepper pushed her lips together. She has worked with difficult people before. And more than half has always ended up agreeing to her agenda. The thing to do here now was to do the exact thing that he said would happen, but with a couple things he didn't see coming, "Dr. Banner. I hope you will reconsider."

She dug through her purse and presented a SI business card and gave him a small smile, "I hope we can change your mind someday." Pepper turned to leave and while she was walking out of the door, she 'tripped,' sending her purse, and all the papers in it, flying.

Dr. Banner rushed to help, as she knew he would. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Banner. Heels, you know." She collected her paper, leaving a few behind that she had originally intended to plant, and rushed out, pretending like she was ashamed.

After she was out the building's door, she heard him yell, "Wait! You missed these!"

Pepper smirked. Hopefully it worked.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Time Jump to 2012. (Past Iron Man 1 &2, Incredible Hulk, and Thor)

 **Chapter 11- Steve Rogers**

Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, was currently walking across Time Square, on her way back to the newly built Stark Tower in New York City. Even though Pepper had Happy to driver her wherever she wanted to go, sometimes she still wanted to walk places.

Out of the blue, a rather tall guy, pushed passed her, almost knocking her over. She turned to see who it was and noticed he had on beige khakis, a tight white shirt with some sort of symbol on it with the initials SSR, and black shoes. "Hey!" She shouted, "Watch it!"

The guy glanced back and shouted, "Sorry Ma'am!" He kept running until he came to a stop, looking around wildly, as if he couldn't believe where he was.

The "Ma'am" part startled her for a second, then she shrugged her shoulders and got about an inch away when black SUV's began to pull up and surround the guy. Her eyes widened as men in black suits got out and surrounded the guy, their backs to him as a tall guy with an eye-patch and black trench coat walked up to him.

They talked it out, shook hands, and then the guy added something, and they guy with the eye-patch nodded. The guy walked over towards Pepper and stopped in front of her, "Sorry for running into you, Ma'am."

Shocked at his kindness, Pepper responded with, "I-it's fine. I Wasn't hurt. You okay?" Her eyes motioned to the guys in black suits.

He swallowed, "I'll be fine." He nodded towards her, "Have a good day, Ma'am."

He turned to walk away and for some reason, Pepper called out, "It's Pepper, Pepper Potts."

The guy glanced over his shoulders, "Steve Rogers."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Right before The Avengers.

 **Chapter 12- Thor Odinson**

Pepper Potts was currently on one of Stark Industries private planes flying from LAX, California to LaGuardia in New York City for the grand opening of Stark Tower. Pepper was the only passenger on the plane. There were two stewardesses and a pilot with a co-pilot up in the cockpit.

Her laptop was out on the table in front of her and the television screen on the far wall was tuned to business news. Nothing yet about Stark's Green project of Stark Tower that was going to be operational tomorrow night, which concerned her. She started contacting her acquaintances in the media to try to get the story more coverage.

The seatbelt sign became yellow again as the pilot came over the plane's loudspeakers, "Please fasten your seatbelts, there has been some unexpected weather and the plane will begin to experience some heavy turbulence."

Looking down at herself, her seatbelt was already on, but knowing that it was Tony's plane, it didn't surprise her if he never wore his. Then, the plane began to shake. At first it was little tremors, then bigger ones until things inside the cabin began to fall off tables.

Pepper wasn't fast enough to stop the can of Coke that she had on the table from spilling onto her newly ironed business suit. Pepper sighed and tawsed the now empty can of Coke in the trash, and began to mop of the wetness with napkins when the whole plane shook.

That was when Pepper gave a gasp and latched onto the seat elbow rests on the chair as the plane took a steep dive then leveled out. Obviously the storm was worse than the pilot let on. She opened the circular window shade and saw that they were flying in the middle of a thunder and lightning storm. Pepper winced, flying in a metal box in the middle of a lightning storm…. Not a good combo.

Then what Pepper Potts experienced next she later convinced herself was a hallucination. The plane spluttered and dropped, Pepper screaming along with it. Out of the corner of her eye, outside the plane, a flurry of red shot down from above, moving underneath the plane and suddenly, they weren't' falling anymore.

The storm died down within minutes and evaporated all together. To Pepper's astonishment, they weren't falling anymore, they were back to their original altitude. Pepper breathed in and out, letting the nerves settle down.

She looked out the window again and saw a really, really buff man hovering in the sky, a red cape flowing behind him and in his right hand was a hammer. Pepper could have sworn that the guy winked at her and he flew off.

The pilot came over the loudspeaker in a pleading tone, "Miss. Potts, please, please never tell Mr. Stark about this… ever."

A bubbling laugh that escaped Pepper was her only response.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** After Avengers and Iron Man 3.

 **Chapter 13-** Scott Lang

The famous girlfriend of Tony Stark and CEO of Stark Industries stepped out of the black SUV that Happy Hogan was driving. Happy, recovered from the Mandarin attack, rolls down the window. "Do you really want to do this?"

Pepper looked at her driver, well, friend. "Happy, if I don't get to him now, he's going to go ahead and do something stupid with his talents."

"And you have to be the one to make the pitch?"

Pepper smirked, "Aren't I always? Leave her running. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

Happy nodded and began to survey the quiet neighborhood.

Pepper Potts walked up to the house with confidence that she could make this work. After all, she did eventually get Bruce Banner, AKA, The Hulk to join Stark Industries, even though it happened at the aftermath of an alien invasion.

The CEO knocked on the brown door of the home of Mr. Lang. According to her information that was gathered beforehand, Mr. Lang had a wife and a four year old daughter named Cassandra Lang. Scott Lang was known for petty crime in certain circles, though he has yet to be busted by the police. Though that would probably change soon.

Pepper wanted to see if she could recruit him for Stark Industries. After a few minutes a male voice that she assumed was Mr. Lang yelled, "Coming!" Pepper heared the door unlock and it opened to reveal Scott Lang. He took one look at her, eyes widening as he recognized her as Iron Man's Girl, and said bluntly, "No."

Pepper smiled tightly, "You haven't even heard what I'm about to say."

Scott Lang crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You want me to come work for you. My answer is no."

Pepper sighed, "Okay. Mr. Lang. I know a lost cause when I see one. Have a good day." She turned on the step and added. "By the way, I saw an envelope from a medical company as the mail truck went by as I was coming in," It did actually come by but she didn't see any of his mail, "I recognize bills when I see them, Mr. Lang. SI can take care of those for you."

In the corner of her eye she saw Scott freeze. He was contemplating it. She knew she had won. "Here." She handed him her business card. He took it, still seemingly frozen in place. "I'll be in LA for the next two days. If you call before I leave, you got the job."

She was stepping onto the sidewalk when Mr. Lang called out asking, "What job?"

Pepper smirked, but didn't look back as she answered, "Security."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** After Thor 2 and two weeks before Captain America 2.

 **Chapter 14- Grant Ward**

 _ **(Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)**_

It had been a while since Pepper Potts had the feeling someone was watching her. Of course, she convinced herself that it was just a stalky reporter. Without proof that said reporter was following her, or without even knowing their name, Pepper couldn't put out a restraining order for the whole media. That would kill her job.

So, Pepper Potts trudged onward with her day-to-day CEO business tasks in the Avenger's Tower, as it was now called. Pepper was focused totally on her emails on her phone and didn't see the man in front of her. She walked right into him. They bumped and stumbled back. It was a good thing that they were in the halls of SI or Pepper would have felt more embarrassed. But, since it was probably one of her employees, she did feel a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry Mr…." Come to think of it, Pepper didn't recognize him. But then again, SI has thousands of employees all around the world so not recognizing a couple hundred shouldn't really matter.

"Connell." Mr. Connell stated. Though Pepper had gotten better at reading people over the years of being SI's CEO, there was something that wasn't right about him. "Mr. Connell. Sorry about that. Hope I didn't hurt you."

Pepper smoothed out her jacket that had bunched up when they collided, "No, Nothing's hurt, Mr. Connell. Well…" Pepper said after an awkward pause, "Back to work."

Mr. Connell nodded, "Yes, Miss. Potts."

They walked their separate ways and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Phil Coulson. But that would be impossible.

Blinking the tiredness out of her eyes, she stepped into the elevator and pressed her floor suite number that Tony had given her. She had better get some sleep. It wasn't normal to be seeing dead people.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Set during and after CA 2.

 **Chapter 15- James Barnes**

Pepper Potts was stressed out. Even more so while watching the news that said Captain America was a wanted man. She also saw that the assassin turned spy, Natasha Romanoff, was also wanted. Pepper knew from Tony that those were two members of the famed 'Avengers'.

So, Tony did the most logical thing when dealing with an unknown threat, tell Pepper that she had to go to a business meeting in upstate New York and that he would follow in a couple hours.

Pepper currently paced the floor of the wood cabin that Howard Stark had bought while on a spending spree and huffed. Of course Tony would send her out of the way like this. There probably wasn't even a business meeting to attend.

"Uggg! He's an idiot! Why can't he see that he doesn't have to do things alone?!" Pepper shouted to herself. She sighed, rubbed her temple and plopped herself down on the couch. The best thing that she could do right now was watch the news and damage control.

Tony had called her twenty minutes ago saying that the worst was over and she could come home in a week. At that, Pepper had yelled at him, telling him off for saying that she could handle anything thrown at her.

Tony's counter argument was that the people who attacked were Hydra. The group that Captain America had stopped an attack by flying a plane into the ocean. At that, Pepper agreed to wait a week, but she would continue to work from the cabin.

Thankfully, Tony had installed Jarvis in the cabin, so Pepper had access to Stark Industries server and the internet.

On the last day, Pepper decided to go for a walk in the woods. She put on sneakers and carried a water bottle, a small first-aid kit and a knife in a small backpack. About an hour into the hike, her 'being watched' sense came on. Pepper decided at that point that it was time to head back.

About half way back to the cabin, someone crashed into her, knocking her to the ground. Pepper let out a slight scream, twisting around to try to reach the knife in her backpack. But before she could, she heard the sound of a gunshot. The guy on top of her stopped moving.

Pepper scrambled up, pushing the guy off her and looked around wildly. She spotted a man about a head shorter than her, putting down a rifle. He wore jeans, a red shirt and a brown jacket which was unzipped. His brown hair went down to his jawbone. The most notable thing was the metal arm.

The Winter Soldier.

Tony had described who he was and what he looked like to her during their phone conversation. The Winter Soldier nodded toward her and, Pepper, startled that he hadn't killed her as well, nodded back.

Then he took off. Pepper made a decision then not to tell Tony about this encounter. He would freak.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Set right before Avengers 2.

 **Chapter 16- Pietro Maximoff**

Pepper Potts got up out of a cab in the city of Sokovia for a business meeting between a group of CEO's in the Europe. Pepper thought that meeting in Sokovia was a weird location instead of England. But Pepper put up with it because Sokovia was one of the cities that she hadn't been to yet.

Pepper checked into her hotel and one of the bellman came up to her from his spot next to another bell-woman with long brown hair and gathered up her things onto a trolley. He was slim, wore the standard bellman uniform and had blond floppy hair and blue eyes.

"Which room, Ma'am?" The blond bellman asked. Pepper looked at his nametag which read Pietro.

Pepper smiled up at him, "Room six hundred and forty-three. Thank you Pietro."

"You're welcome, Miss-"

"Potts." Pepper said, glad for once that there was someone who didn't know who she was. "Pepper Potts."

"Ah, Miss Potts."

Pietro took the trolley and followed behind Pepper to her room. The bellman took her suitcases off the trolley and carried them into the room for her. Pepper took out her wallet and left a ten dollar tip.

Pietro looked at her and smiled, "Thank you Miss. Potts. Enjoy your stay here." He pocketed the money.

"You're welcome." Pepper nodded her head and closed the door. She had a business meeting to prepare for.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Set before CA 3. ...Oops forgot to post this yesterday, sorry...

 **Chapter 17- Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons**

 _ **(Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D)**_

Pepper Potts was invited to a science convention in New York City and as the CEO of Stark Industries, she wanted to go and scout out potential employees for Stark Industries. Even though she could send someone else to do it, she felt like that it would be good press if the CEO of a company did things like this herself and didn't hier anyone else to do it.

So, that's where Pepper currently was. Walking around the floor of a gigantic gymnasium among the top scientific minds of their fields. Everyone wanted to talk to her and everyone wanted a chance to pitch their project to her.

She knew why, of course. To make them memorable enough so that they might get a job at Stark Industries one day.

After a couple of hours, she made her way to a break room to rest, drink some water and eat lunch. There were only a couple of people in the break room. A man and a women talking softly to each other in the corner and an older gentleman sitting down eating a sandwich.

She took a small piece of the long wedge sandwich, an apple and a bottle water. She sat down and started to eat. After a while she noticed that the elderly man had now gone and she was alone with the man and woman in the corner.

Eventually the two moved their way to the food and sat down at the table, next to her. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries?" The man asked her. The man was wearing dark blue dress pants, a light blue button-up shirt and a dark blue jacket that matched the pants. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.

The women had beige pants, with a polka dotted button-up shirt and a dark blue vest which was buttoned. She had shoulder length curly hair and brown eyes.

Putting down her sandwich she replied with, "Yes. I am. And your name is?"

"Sorry about him." The woman said. "I told him we shouldn't bother you. My name is Jemma Simmons and my partner over here is Leo Fitz. I'm an expert in biochemistry and Leo is expert engineer."

"Experts? Who do you work for?" Pepper asked curiously.

Leo and Jemma shared a glance, "A small company. You wouldn't have heard of us." Leo responded.

"Oh, look at the time." Jemma said, standing up. "We'd better be going or we'll be late. Have a nice day, Miss. Potts." Jemma pulled Leo to his feet and started walking out of the room.

"Nice to meet you." Pepper called as they left the room. "Strange." She murmured and went back to eating her lunch.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Set before CA 3, right after Avengers 2.

 **Chapter 18- Wanda Maximoff**

Pepper Potts walked through the Avengers tower in New York City to get to the main 'living room' of the newly designed tower. Tony had remodeled after the Battle for Manhattan, making the living room now several floors.

Not paying attention to where she was walking, Pepper ran into a solid object… a person. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Maximoff." Tony told her of the twins, and how her twin died in the Battle of Sokovia.

Wanda's lips tightened, "It's fine, Miss. Potts. I'm assuming Mr. Stark told you of me?"

Pepper gave the girl a small smile. She must have gone through so much, "Yes, he did. Don't worry, you're welcome at this tower any time." Then Pepper thought of something. "You were there."

Wanda looked confused, "I was where?"

"At the hotel I stayed in Sokovia for a business conference. You were talking to the bellman who came and brought my things up to my room for me."

At that, Wanda looked a bit sad, "Yes. That was my brother."

Pepper Pott's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, Miss. Potts." Wanda responded sharply.

Pepper gave a small sigh, "Of course. I'll be around, if you ever wanted to talk. Sometimes all the testosterone is overwhelming at times."

A faint smile came across Wanda, "Thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome, dear. Just ask Jar- er, Friday where I am." Peper said, stumbling over Friday's name. "Have a good day." Pepper nodded and went on her way to her room. Hopefully Tony would be there.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I made a slight change for Captain America 3- Pepper was at a business meeting in Washington DC. She didn't hear about the Avengers fighting with each other until the news coverage of the airport fight. This chapter is set right after Captain America 3.

 **Chapter 19- Peter Parker**

Pepper Potts was yelling at Tony Stark… again. This time for letting a kid join a fight where the kid could have died. Tony had been telling her the story of the Avenger's break-up and when he brought up the age of Peter, Pepper went ballistic.

"He could have died! Tony! Listen to me! Anthony Edward Stark!" Pepper yelled, not caring that their bedroom door was open and that anyone could hear them if they wanted to.

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" Tony yelled right back, "For god's sake Pepper, Rhodes is injured and can probably never walk properly again and on top of that I sent a fifteen-year old into battle! Don't you think that I'm beating myself up over that decision? I hate myself for that!"

Pepper thought she heard a small gasp from the hallway, but ignored it, "Tony," She softened her tone, "I understand that you were angry, but you can't bring in children to fight your battles. Your punishment is that you sleep on the couch for a week. I think that you understand what you did was wrong, but you realized that after the fact. He. Could. Have. Died. Tony. _You_ would have been responsible."

Tony put his head in his hands, "How do I make this up to you?"

Pepper put her arms around him and sat down beside him, "By not doing this again. By waiting until he's older. By training him. Preparing him. Don't let this happen again. Please. Now, let's talk about something else."

"Sir." Came Friday's voice over the intercom. Pepper still winces at that, expecting it to be Jarvis. "Peter Parker is waiting to meet with you for your appointment." Pepper realized that that gasp she heard earlier was Peter, trying to find them… or snooping about, either could work in his case. That meant that he heard their argument. Damn.

"Go." Pepper said, "Make this up to him."

Tony nodded and leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I will."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** After CA 3 and DS. Before SM:H. Thank you all so much for all your Favorites, Follows and Reviews! I had a blast writing this story!

 **Chapter 20- Epilogue / T'Challa**

Everything was white, so much so that the edges of the floor, walls and ceiling looked non existent. Bright white light came from an obscured figure dressed from head to toe in all black.

Six different pedestals surrounded the figure, all glowing different colors of green, orange, red, yellow, purple and blue. On top of these pedestals shown different images, all of a rotating series of nineteen events surrounding one person. One particular redheaded human woman.

The figure let out a laugh, "Well, well, well. It looks like my job here is done. _Time_ for her to do the rest." The figure seemed to disappear into the light and the images disappeared and the color faded away to reveal one single image of the redheaded woman walking into a tall skyscraper in a city that seemed to be New York City.

* * *

The same women who walked into the skyscraper was one Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, Iron Man's Girl and the key to the survival of the Avengers. Pepper stalked through Avengers Tower, intent on one thing, slapping some sense into people.

About a week ago, she received an 'I'm Sorry' letter from a certain Captain explaining what had happened and what he was going through during the whole series of events that lead up to the Avengers splitting up. Pepper, being who she was, was able to trace where the letter came (a lot of work was put into that including sleepless nights) and it turned out that the letter was from Wakanda.

Now, the only logical conclusion was that somehow, King T'Challa allowed them asylum into his country. Considering the recent events in which he was made king, if they really had anything to do with that, he would have had them executed for the murder of a world leader.

She had meet the right people before hand and was able to quickly set up a meeting between both Roger's group and Tony's group. Neither group knew that they were meeting with each other but Pepper told them that under no circumstances were weapons allowed. She knew that none would follow that rule, but she had plans in place that would remove all of their weapons.

T'Challa and Pepper had worked hard to smuggle the Captain's group back into the country, where they were still wanted by the government. Pepper had a plan to slap sense into them, get them to make nice with each other and stop acting like idiot children and work on a solution.

Pepper and King T'Challa walked into a meeting room which was soundproof and hulk proof for the meeting. Two separate doors opened and Tony's group and Steve's group walked in, spotted each other and they froze, eyes wide.

Tony looked at Pepper with a betrayed look. Steve Rogers also had the same look. They immediately started to argue.

Pepper folded her arms and let out a yell of, "SHUT IT!" Tony was the first to quiet, knowing that an angry Pepper was not something anyone wanted to cross, having been on the ends of her fury more than once and probably will be again… like today, for instance.

"Stop acting like spoiled CHILDREN! You're ADULTS! Start acting like it!" Pepper then continued her prepared speech, stunning even the Black Widow into prolonged silence. Tony was crying silently, Steve was looking for longingly out the window and trying his best not to begin sobbing. Peter Parker sat, his fist in his mouth, trying his best not to burst out laughing but every once and awhile a giggle would escape, knowing that most of the anger wasn't directed at him.

"Now that I've explained, you're going to stay in this room until you've figure this out. Fortunately I've already removed your remaining weapons. King T'Challa and I put knock-out gas in your waiting rooms and removed all your weapons and electronics." At that, Pepper saw a flash of panic in Tony's eyes, "Don't worry, you didn't remember it at all. Oh, and the best part, no one's opening the door until you resolve this issue. That includes for the bathroom and food."

King T'Challa and Pepper Potts made their escape and locked the room behind them quickly before anyone could realize what was going on. T'Challa and Pepper looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You are a smart girl, Miss. Potts." T'Challa remarked in his Wakandan accent. "I hope this works."

"Oh, It will. Tony will start to go into electronics withdraw in about five minutes. I give them two hours before they make up." Pepper responded.

"A bet. Now that I will take you up on. I give it three. What are we betting on?"

Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and Iron Man's Girl smirked, "Whoever loses gets to be the one to explain this to the press."

* * *

A urban neighborhood stretched as far as the eye can see. All the houses looked the same, but the people living in them were different. "Kids, breakfast!" A black haired older unknown woman shouted through the house. Loud footsteps followed as a older boy about ten years old comes running in followed by his sister at about seven years old.

"I'll turn on the t.v. while you eat." The mother said as the kids got into their seats and started eating their cereal. What came on was a breaking news report.

The news report showed King T'Challa standing in front of the infamous group known as the Avengers. He was speaking "-and they are the most courageous and most honest people I know. The Wakandan government has investigated this incident fully and have come to the conclusion that the following people: Captain Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, James Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Scott Lang and Wanda Maximoff are innocent of all crimes."

The cameras started flashing and news reporters yelled out questions. In the back of the group, making the screen just barely, was the CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts, dressed smartly and had a huge smirk across her face.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
